Breaking News
by Dreamscometrue16
Summary: While Tim's father is on his death bed, he reveals a secret he and his mother been keeping from Tim his whole life. He's not Tim's biological father. When he finally tells Tim who his real father is, Tim has to face the reality of being lied to.
1. Chapter 1

**BREAKING NEWS  
>BY DREAMSCOMETRUE16 <strong>

**Summary: While Tim's father is on his death bed, he reveals a secret he and his mother been keeping from Tim his whole life. He's not Tim's biological father. When he finally tells Tim who his real father is, Tim has to face the reality of being lied to, while working on telling his father that he's his biological child.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Tim sat next to the hospital bed listening to the beeping of his father's heart. He felt the bed mate move.

"Son?"

Tim straightened up and leaned over to hold his hand.

"Dad?"

"Son, there's something you need to know."

Tim's dad started hacking indicating that the end was in fact here.

"Let me go get mom and Sarah."

Tim moved to get up, but his dad caught his hand stopping Tim.

"Wait son…There's something you have to know."

"What is it dad?"

"Your mom and I should have told you this long ago but it was never the right time."

"What dad? What is it?"

"I'm not your real father Timothy. Your mom and I met when she was 6 month pregnant with you."

"What!"

"I've loved you as my own *cough* I need you to know that I *cough* love you. I *cough* need your forgiveness son."

"Who's my real father?"

"I know *cough* I'm turning your life *cough* upside down right now, but you needed to know this."

"Who is it dad? Do you know?"

"Yes *cough* I do *cough* know and so does *cough* she. It's going to shock you."

He wanted to scream. It was going to shock him! He already was shocked.

"Who dad? Who is it? Please tell me."

"It's Leroy *cough* Gibbs."

Tim's eyes got wide.

"You have to be kidding right! Tell me this is some kind of joke! My boss? Really!"

"Do you *cough* forgive me son? I need it to move on?"

Tim sighed and nodded, even though he really couldn't forgive him inside just yet, he told him he did anyway.

"Yes dad. I forgive you."

As Tim said the words the only father he's ever known slipped away. Tim was left sitting in the chair next to his bed, staring off into space. The doctors came in and pronounced Brady McGee dead. After a few minutes, Tim's mom and sister walked into the hospital room, and Tim walked out not saying a word to either one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**One Month Later**

Tim had been watching Gibbs a lot lately. In fact Gibbs had called him out on it once.

"McGee! What do you want?"

Tim didn't say anything for about 20 seconds.

"Nothing boss."

He looked to his computer as if there was something he was working on.

"Do me a favor then. Quit staring at me."

Tim nodded. Gibbs was getting a little concerned about him. Ever since Tim's dad died, he's been acting distant. He'll say what needs to be said for the job, and then become silent. He doesn't even participate in quarrelling with Tony anymore.

Later that night Tony, and Ziva had gone home. He had thought Gibbs had gone home for the night as well. There was a box sitting on top of Tim's desk with some things in it. Tim was staring out the window; he felt there was no other option. It was time for him to leave D.C. He didn't talk to his family anymore and he'll admit to being a coward when it comes to telling Gibbs about the secret he's been keeping. It was the only option. He didn't feel like himself anymore. It hurt that his family would keep a secret like this from him. His entire life was a joke apparently to everyone around him. Nobody took him seriously anymore. It hurt him so much, that all he wanted to do was cry. He was oblivious to the fact that tears were streaming down his face. He rested his head against the glass and became lost in his own world.

Gibbs has just finished talking to the director and made his way down the stairs. He wasn't expecting anyone to still be there. He walked to his desk and looked up. Tim was staring out the window with a very lost look on his face. He then looks at Tim's desk and saw the box with his things in it. Gibbs walked up behind Tim.

"You're not leaving."

It wasn't a request or question. It was stated as an order.

"I have to." Tim whispered.

He really didn't want to leave, but knew he had to. Gibbs put his hands on Tim's shoulders and turned him around to face him.

"Why Tim?"

Gibbs noticed the tears streaks on his face.

"Because I don't feel real anymore."

"And you think if you leave it'll be different?"

Tim shrugged.

"I have to try. I don't like this boss. I hurt so much."

"Is it because of your father?"

Tim shook his head.

"My father doesn't even know I exist."

Tim turned and walked towards his desk. He picked up his box and looked at Gibbs.

"I guess this is goodbye?"

It was stated as a question. Gibbs walked up to Tim took the box out of his hands, and set it back on the desk.

"No Tim. I won't let you take the easy way out. Now what do you mean your father doesn't even know you exist? I thought your father passed away?"

Tim nodded.

"That's what I thought too."

This was making absolutely no sense what so ever.

"Dimmit McGee! Stop talking in riddles."

"He told me right before he died that I wasn't his kid. They lied to me! They lied to me my whole life!"

Tim shrunk to the floor.

"I don't know how to tell my father who he is."

Gibbs kneeled down on the floor in front of Tim.

"You know who it is?"

Tim nodded and looked at his hands.

"He told me then asked for forgiveness."

"Mind if I ask who it is?"

Tim looked into Gibbs' eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't say 'it's you' and he was a horrible liar, so he opted to stay quiet.

"Ok Tim. You don't have to tell me, but you're not leaving."

"Don't you get it boss? There's nothing left for me here?"

Gibbs shook his head in confusion.

"I don't talk to my family anymore and I'm so much of a coward that I can't even tell my father who he is."

Tim stood up from the ground.

"I don't feel real anymore. I feel like I'm in a bad dream and I just need to wake up."

Tears started to make their way down his face again.

"This bad dream is my life and maybe the only way to wake up is to find something, somewhere new."

Gibbs got to his feet in front of Tim.

"If you leave all you're doing Tim is running away from your problems. It's not going to help."

Tim looked down to the ground, and Gibbs lifted his chin so he could look Tim in the eye.

"You need to face your problems head on. It's the only way you're going to get through them."

Tim looked down again watching as his fingers were fiddling with each other.

"Do you think I should tell my father? What if he hates me?"

Tim started pacing.

"What if he didn't want me in the first place and that's why he left?"

Gibbs stepped in front of Tim and put his hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing.

"You won't know the answer to those questions until you try."

Tim nodded.

'Here goes nothing.' It was his chance to finally know why Gibbs wasn't in his life when he was a kid.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at Tim confused. Tim never called him 'Gibbs.'

"Yes?"

Tim took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm your son."

Tim opened his eyes to gage his fathers' reaction. He saw the confused look and panicked. He turned and ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Gibbs was a little shocked to say the least. It took him a minute to react, but jumped up and tried to find Tim. He was looking around the office for about 45 minutes. He was about to give up and go to Tim's apartment, when he realized he missed one important spot. He took the elevator down to Abby's lab, and there Tim was looking at the computer screen.

Tim heard the lab doors open and knew immediately it was Gibbs.

"I didn't believe him at first, so I ran a DNA tests and they confirmed it."

Tim turned around and looked Gibbs in the eyes.

"We have 12 alleles in common…There's no doubt about it. You are my biological father."

Gibbs came closer not breaking eye contact.

"I didn't know Tim."

Tim nodded and looked at the ground, all the sudden fascinated with his shoes.

"Hey!"

He looked up at Gibbs again.

"I swear Tim. I didn't know your mom was pregnant when I left for boot camp. If I had, I'd have been there."

"Are you just saying that because you can't tell me the truth, or do you really mean it? And Please! (Tim closed his eyes) Just don't lie to me. I can't deal with another lie."

"Look I may be a bastard to deal with at work, but I don't abandon my kids."

Tim looked at Gibbs confused.

"Kids?"

Gibbs grinned.

"Well yeah. Did you forget about Kelly? You would have loved her Tim. Well maybe not. You'd have been siblings. I don't know how much love there would be there."

Gibbs chuckled. Tim…didn't.

"Look Tim…We'll deal with what we're given. I have a son! You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Tim nodded.

"Come on. Let go have dinner?"

Tim nodded and followed Gibbs out.

* * *

><p>They stopped at a small diner on the outside of D.C. They ate dinner in silence, once they were finished Gibbs spoke up.<p>

"What was your dad like?"

"A lot like you. Didn't take crap from anyone, and never showed emotions…not even his family."

Tim dabbed his face with his napkin, stood up and threw some money on the table for their meal, and walked out. Gibbs followed him out.

"What do you mean by that?"

Gibbs had to jog to catch up to Tim. He put his hands on Tim's shoulder and turned him around.

"Do you know the first time I ever heard my dad say he loved me?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"On his death bed. Right before he told me I wasn't his kid. It all made perfect sense. No wonder he never told me! I wasn't his kid. He was a jerk. I hated him when I was a kid, and now I'm not so sure that that's changed."

Tim looked into Gibbs' eyes and saw that they were filled with emotion.

"Tim?" Gibbs whispered.

"I know. We were both taken for a ride here. The worse part is now I don't know if I can trust my own judgment. I thought I could trust my family of all people. But they stabbed me in the back. Now what? What do we do from here?"

"Why don't we start with getting to know each other?"

Tim nodded.

"And Tim."

"Yeah?"

"Don't question your judgment. Just because two people betrayed your trust, doesn't mean everyone will. Trust your gut."

Tim nodded, and smiled for the first time in over a month.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is part of a series. I will have a sequel to this story soon I promise. <strong>

**I hope you all liked it. Please review. :)**


End file.
